


They don't like her

by angsty_jessbee



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Non-Canon Relationship, Nonbinary Lake | Mirror Tulip, One Shot, Original character that means nothing, jesse has a shitty girlfriend and lake doesnt like her, quick braindump, read with caution, theres sexual implications but nothing nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsty_jessbee/pseuds/angsty_jessbee
Summary: Kate, Jesses current girlfriend, sucks. Lake doesn't understand why Jesse still likes her, until they have a talk in the woods.
Relationships: Jesse Cosay & Lake | Mirror Tulip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	They don't like her

**Author's Note:**

> warning this has some LGBT-phobic elements against lake and some sexual implications at the beginning, but this is just a huge brain dump after a cute headcanon a friend made up, I just wanted the traumatized kids to be happy again
> 
> (also sorry if I slipped up on some pronouns, I tried to go in and reread a couple times and fix them ^^'

Lake shifts to lay down in the arm chair as Jesse flips through movies. It was mid-afternoon and Kate had come over with the lack of Jesses parents, she lied happily in Jesses lap. The door from upstairs clicks open and Nate comes down, Jesse greets him as he walks past, Lake takes a double take at the front door and then back to Kate before getting up.  
  
"Hey Nate! wanna go out for Ice cream? I wanna go for a walk" Nates eyes light up as he ran over to put his sneakers on and get a coat, it was a bit chilly out with the turning of fall, Jesse shares a worried expression.  
  
"You ok Lake?" is all he says, "yeah I just thought I'd give you guys alone time, I know I'm in the way a lot so..... yeah" she rubs her arm before a leather coat was jabbed into her side, Nate was eager to leave as fast as he could, she takes it and they leave.  
  
Kates hands run under Jesse's shirt, "ugh finally I thought I'd have to tell her she needs to leave" Jesse looks out the window as the pair goof off walking past the house, he quickly pushes Kate off "hey! maybe its a good idea to get out ya know? the weather is nice, ice cream sounds perfect right now, and I haven't seen my brother all day-" "Jesse she left because she knows what were gonna do, come on who knows how long your parents are gonna take" she's cut off by Jesse getting up and putting on his letterman, "I'd.. like to go on a walk too." with an eyeroll and a groan Kate is putting back on her jacket and they quickly catch up with the other two, in which Lake is left glaring at the couple.  
  
They get to the shop, Lake offers to pay and they get their ice cream, sitting down on a nearby park bench to eat. Jesse sits uncomfortably between Lake and Kate, now Ice cream-less as his girlfriend claimed it as her own, Lake was scrolling through Instagram, not noticing the dripping before Nate pointed it out.  
  
"so... whatcha listening to?" he tries to make small talk, they don't notice him. "Pftt probably some stupid emo band she always listens too." "its _they_ and I'm listening to a podcast." Lake heard her. "don't like, fags use those bullshit pronouns-" Lake stood up, "hey Nate! you can finish on your way home okay? The sun is starting to set and I don't wanna get stuck at the park tonight"  
  
Jesse wasn't able to chime in until Nate had already taken Lake hand. The couple followed,  
  
"what a walk huh?", "look I kind of wanted to talk to Lake, you're using the wrong pronouns on purpose. It isn't cool they are my fri-" "Jesse that's a thing she isn't even a person, she's some weird metal thing from a train I really don't care, so can you like... shut up about her... sorry, _them_ "  
  
Jesse halts walking for a second before lingering back, "uh... sure.." they walk down the street before Kate turns into a driveway, her own house, Lake and Nate had stopped to wait for Jesse, "I need to be home in time for dinner anyways, thanks for the ice cream baby~"  
  
She gives him a kiss on the lips before pulling away, he wasn't kissing back. "you okay?" he nods.  
  
"... yeah just tired, see you later"  
  
he breaks away from her and meets up with the other two, leaving Kate in front of her , she pouts and makes her way inside.  
  
"she's a real asshole you know that", "mom said you shouldn't use those words Lake!" Nate chimes in, Jesse buries his hands in his pockets, "..yeah but you shouldn't be an asshole back"  
  
Lake bites their tongue at the words, they walk in silent until getting home. Lake isn't inside for long, they quickly grab a bag from their room and make it out the door.  
  
"where are you going? mom and dad are gonna be home soon!"  
"tell them I'm going a walk or something"  
  
Lake yells angrily before slamming the door behind them, they walk towards the lake, picking up a run as they hit the forest line, crying as they weave through the trees.  
  
"Hes shouldn't love her!" they yell before stopping. They pick up a rock, throwing it against the ground, "He should love me! I love him! why does he love a fucking bitch!" They start to cry harder. Sitting down against a log, they silently sob as the sun goes down.  
  
"Hey I thought you'd be down this way"  
  
Lake looks up at the blue and yellow jacket walking towards them, he held a flashlight.  
  
"uh... mom and dad are back I thought I'd come and tell you..."  
  
Lake returns their wet face into their knees, it had gotten pretty dark, Jesse sits down next to them, the leaves crunching as he situated himself,  
  
"...I lied.. I mean mom and dad are home, but like I wanted to talk to you" They stay silent, "I hate her too don't worry..."  
  
Lake looks up confused, Jesse was flashing the light into the trees, "I don't know how to say no, it sucks, I've been in this loop of doubt and... Look I just wanted to let you know I wanna re-kindle things between us...." Lake lays their legs out as they sniffle.  
  
"I broke up with Kate the moment you ran out, I sent her a text, and I waited, uh lets just say she isn't... too happy about thattt..."  
  
Lake giggles, "yeah no shit... so... you're done?"  
"not until Troy comes to beat my ass, but uhhhhh I kinda wanted to ask if-"  
"I'm not in the mood for jokes Jesse" He puts down his flashlight  
"yeah.. sorry"  
"don't be... its how you cope... uh sorry for running off... I didn't mean to worry you."  
  
Jesse lays his head against lake, which came as a surprise to them  
  
"I really want to be your friend again Lake, I'm so sorry about being a shit head these past months, I only dated Kate because she wanted to, if I realized what was happening sooner... ugh this is what the fucking train taught me! this is bullshit... I should have taken to you sooner and worried about us and not them and-"  
  
Hes met with a metallic flick to the forehead  
  
"Ow!"  
"Jesse shut up"  
  
Lake gives him a smile as he shines his light to them,  
  
"look I get it... I'm kind of sorry I didn't talk to you sooner... I wanna be your friend too..."  
  
They look away shyly

"you... do?"  
"I've been wanting to..."

Jesse looks into the trees and smiles  
  
"heh.. so we're good now?"  
  
Lake gives him a glare before getting up, and offering him a hand, he takes it.  
  
"not at all, we have a lot of catching up to do, but yeah, for now, we're good.... just try and talk to me more, and I'll do the same?.."  
"That sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me, Travel Friend" Jesse pulls Lake into a big hug and they return the favor.  
  
"thank you" they say, one final before the pair walk home together.


End file.
